


White

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [14]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, not my second story about weddings this month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Raven Queen considers leaving Apple at the alter.
Relationships: Raven Queen/Apple White
Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265465
Kudos: 19





	White

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's right, I'm uploading my 2019 Femslash Feb stories in 2021. Get ready, because there is,,, a lot
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 14 - White

Raven adjusted her white suit nervously. She really didn’t think she was ready for the commitment of marriage after all. Her mother had refused to even come to the wedding, because she thought it was such a bad idea. It wasn’t in the storybooks. And for Apple to be breaking with the tradition of marrying a prince… well, she had been certain that Apple just hadn’t thought it through when she had first proposed to Raven. They’d been on the Happily Ever After Love Boats at the theme park when Apple had first pulled out the little red box, the ring itself an old family heirloom. She’d thought for sure that Apple would change her mind back then, take back her ring once she realized that it was a horrible, very risky, no good idea. But now the fabled day had arrived, and Apple was getting primped up to walk down the aisle not too far from where Raven herself stood.

Maddie had been there to help, as her best woman, but Raven had sent her off for the moment just so she could think. Maddie’s response to Raven being nervous was to just talk her ear off until Apple was down the aisle and the ring was on her finger, but Raven had needed to make her own decision first. Decide if she really was going to go through with it.

She knew it would look so bad if she stood Apple up at the altar. But the other woman would probably understand, she might, that Raven was only doing it because she was worried that Apple would be better off marrying a prince and living out the Snow White story. Raven Queen was far from a Prince Charming. There were some days where she doubted that she even had a noble bone in her body. She could be cowardly, and mean, and selfish. Not perfect like Apple deserved.

But there were so many good moments. Days upon days spent together at Every After High, having a special connection to one another long before they first became lovers. They’d gone out to dozens of movies, eaten hundreds of meals together. By this point, Raven knew Apple all the way to her core. So she knew that she couldn’t just stand Apple up. For better or for worse, that was what Apple was ready to promise to her. Pledge her life to standing by Raven’s side, despite what their parents might think. And for someone that brave, Raven knew she didn’t have a choice in making her decision. It was always, always, going to be ‘I do’.


End file.
